Naruto, The Ultimate Dance
by Ma'ats-Libra23
Summary: The Naruto characters are in school and they know there is a dance coming up. Who will ask who? Whos heart will be broken? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. A new tutor.

Girls of Goro Nyudo Masamune High were screaming when they saw the note on the board outside of the principal's office.

"OMG! Sakura did you see it!" Ino screamed

"YEA! I know, I hope Sasuke will ask me to go with him!" Sakura had that dreamers look in her eye.

"In your dreams sister he's asking me!" Ino quickly got Sakura back to normal.

"Yeah whatever. May the best girl win Ino-Pig!" and Sakura began to walk away.

"YEAH May the best win FORHEAD!" Ino hollered after her.

After the girls cleared out of the way the boys approached the note on the wall. Some of them moaned, you even heard some say "I can't dance to save my life." One of them even stormed away and said "She'll never go with me!"

"Sasuke! This is the perfect chance to ask Sakura-Chan!" A bright blond haired ocean blue eyed boy shouted. A black haired boy with eyes the color of black ash looked at his friend.

"Naruto ask me if I care." Sasuke opened his locker and began to place his books inside.

"Oh come on Sasuke I know deep down inside there must be someone you like." Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the shoulder.

"Naruto leave me alone." Sasuke took out a black and white I-pod and started to listen to his music.

"Psst I Know there's someone lover boy. Anyway see you later." Naruto left Sasuke to his Fall out boy music. Sasuke leaned against his locker and thought who he would ask to the dance of the year.

_No way she's ugly, to bony, no shape, I just won't go, dances are stupid.' _Sasuke gave up and decided not to go. He walked down the hall closing his eyes bobbing his head to the music. He turned down the hall and bumped into someone. He opened his eyes and saw a girl on the floor with black violet hair and light gray eyes down below him.

"S-sorry' I will w-watch ware I going next time." She began picking up her books. Sasuke stared at the girl, and couldn't believe her beauty. How come he never seen her before. He doesn't remember seeing her amongst the screaming band of girls. She had finished collecting her things, and got up and ran past him. Sasuke stared at her as she ran. She ran all the way down the hall before taking one more look at Sasuke and blushed. Sasuke slap himself on the forehead before realizing he didn't help her pick up her things.

~Later in math class~

Sasuke tried focusing on his algebra, but couldn't get that girl out of his head. A piece of paper hit Sasuke in the head. He looked over and saw a girl with a long blonde pony tail waving at him girlishly. Sasuke opened the piece paper and it said

HI! Sasuke-kun!

_Wow' _Sasuke ignored her plead for attention. He continued concentrating on his algebra.

"Well class who can answer this equation on the board…………………………anyone. Well since no one will volunteer…………….then I will choose. Let's see…….Sasuke. " Mrs. K (Kurenai) obviously chose him because of his little distraction from Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke gave her an 'I'm so annoyed with you' look. Sasuke took one good look at the board without getting out of his seat and said

"I don't know the answer." Sasuke leaned back in his seat placing his hand behind his head.

"Mr. Uchiha, I want to see you after class." Mrs. K then picked another student.

"Miss Hinata would you care to answer?" Mrs. K asked

"Um...I...Don't know." Hinata lied and began to write some notes.

Sasuke recognized that voice.

_That girl in the hall' _Sasuke sat up and looked at the girl. His assumption was correct. _Hinata is her name huh_' he thought.

"Miss Hyuga, after class please. Fine if no one wants to answer then, extra homework, page 79 in the books. Class dismissed. " Just as Mrs. K said that, there was cursing under some of the students breaths. And the bell was right on time. Everyone left the class except Hinata and Sasuke. Just as Naruto left the class he leaned back in the door and pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke mouthed the words 'Go to hell'.

"Good bye Uzumaki, unless you would like detention." Mrs. K said. Naruto ran quickly out the class.

"You two." Mrs. K motioned for them to come to her. Hinata was the first one to her since Sasuke was accustomed to sitting in the back of the class. Sasuke came up next.

"Well I want to talk to you first Hinata. Your grades are astounding but, when I call on you in class you pretend not know. Why is that?"

"I-I'm am, well-"Hinata was cut off by Mrs. K

"Shy, self conscious? Well Hinata you're an excellent student but I need to see class participation, it is a major part of your grade. I would also like to see an improvement in your confidence." Hinata blushed, she was being embarrassed right in front of The Uchiha boy. Sasuke notice the shape of Hinatas body was a little bit more developed than the other girls in his class.

"Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke focused his attention on Mrs. K.

"I wish I could say the same for you but, your grades are rapidly slipping. Last week's test you received a c-. I know you have potential. But it's just not showing here. I think you need a tutor." Mrs. K raised an eyebrow at the two students in front of her. They both looked at each other, because they knew what was coming next.

"Well I'm pretty sure you to get the memo. Sasuke meet your new tutor. And right now I'm going to lunch you to get acquainted." Mrs. K began to pack up some papers. She smiled at them and left the class room. Hinata wasn't looking at Sasuke, but he could tell she was blushing.

"You know, I am not going to attack you." Sasuke said.

"I-I know, I-m um, am Hinata." Hinata held out her hand.

"Sasuke." Sasuke took her hand, but he didn't shake it he just held it. Hinata blushed again. Sasuke smiled at her shyness and realized he liked it.

~Ok, if you want me to change the music he was listening to leave a review. I'll update when I get the chance. I DO NOT OWN FALL OUT BOY OR NARUTO~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Girls ask boys

"So Ino, any luck with Sasuke-kun." Sakura smirked.

"Whatever, he won't even look your way. F-Y-I, I already have a date to the dance, unlike you Sakura." Ino folded her arms. Sakura didn't believe her.

"Psst, yeah right! Who would go with you? Sai?" Sakura guessed.

Ino shook her head.

"Naruto?"

Ino shook her head.

"Um…Shikamaru?"

Ino shook her head.

"Alright, alright I give up, who tell me. Is he a bad boy with abs!?" Sakura looked at Ino's face. It was curled up in a smirk.

"(Ino clears her throat) Well um…the complete opposite. Choji." Ino smiled putting her finger to her chin.

"W-T-F. I didn't know he was your type!" Sakura was too confused.

"Well, I ran in to him after school and well he asked me to go with him and I said no the first time. But he said alright but I still think you're the prettyist girl in school, and how could I turn him down. And besides he showers me with compliments every day and I think his chubbiness is kinda….cute." Ino was looking up at the ceiling thinking of Choji.

(Snap!) Ino jumped at the sound Sakuras fingers.

"Ino…….Are you feeling well" Sakura had one eyebrow raised.

"Listen Sakura, looks don't always matter." Ino shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought I'd never hear you say that. Any way I think I am going to be a bit bold." Sakura smiled.

"What do mean? (Sakura smiled wider) OMG SAKURA NO! You better not ask him! He will rip out you heart and stomp on it!" Ino shouted.

"Ino your over reacting, Sas-" Sakura was cut off by a girl with Four blonde pony tails.

"No Sakura. You're being dumb, and Ino is right." Temari came and sat beside Ino. Ino nodded in agreement.

"What!? There is a rumor going around that you asked Shikamaru Nara!" Sakura tried to defend herself.

"Ok to confirm that rumor (Temari made air quotations) yes I did ask him, and he said yes. That's because I knew he liked me. And again were talking about Shikamaru not Uchiha." Temari popped a peppermint.

"Well it's worth a shot…….Right?" Sakura new this argument wouldn't change her mind, because it was already made up.

~Later at lunch after math class~

Hinata and Sasuke had lunch in their math class. Hinata bought lunch from home. Sasuke had cafeteria lunch. An algebra book was opened in front of them.

"Um…s-so do you get the formula now?" Hinata asked. She was trying so hard not to meet Sasuke's onyx colored eyes.

"Somewhat better." Sasuke was looking at Hinatas legs. When she sat down her skirt would be on her thigh.

'_Dame it. Concentrate on this damn math. Stop checking her out. Shit I hate being a teenager.'_ Sasuke started tapping the pencil on his chin.

He stared at her. Hinata caught his eye and quickly blushed. Sasuke let out a little laugh.

"You know Hinata, if you look at me nothing will happen to you I promise. I like you Hinata (Sasuke leaned toward Hinata. He softly grabbed her chin a turned it to his) A lot." Sasuke leaned in for Hinatas lips. Hinata didn't turn away she waited for his lips to touch hers. They were so close.

"Well it's too late, I already made up my mind!" Sakura walked in the class room. Hinata quickly broke away. Sakura didn't see them though.

'_Shit, why does forehead have too ruin everything all the time.' _Sasuke felt like tossing her across the room. Sakura girlishly skipped to where Hinata and Sasuke were.

"Yes?" Sasuke coldly asked.

"Um…Hi Hinata. Sorry I interrupted your studies. Um Sasuke…..I just wanted to know Um….If you want to go….to the dance with me?" Sakura had a confident look on her face.

'_Boys seem to think I'm the hottest girl in school' _Sakura thought.

"No." Sasuke turned around in his seat. He wanted to say more, Sakura was lucky Hinata was in the room.

"W-Why not." Sakuras face drop into confusion.

'_I'm cute, funny, and everyone loves my personality'_ Sakura couldn't think of one good reason why he would say no.

"You're not my type, and I already have a date." Sasuke didn't even look at Sakura

"W-what when! W-with who?" Sakura was a little angry. She always was the first to know. She always had the 411 on everything and everyone.

"Haruno, that's not your business. Now how about you leave us to our work." Sasuke was getting a bit annoyed with these interrogations.

"Fine!" Sakura stormed out of the room, and when she was out of sight she broke into a run and into tears.

Sasuke notice the expression on Hinatas face.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke never really was the type to put up with girls feelings until Hinata.

"I-if you already had a date, t-then why did you try to kiss me." Hinata felt used and bad for the girl who was going with _this_ dog. Sasuke smiled at her with a sly look.

"This isn't funny S-Sasuke." Hinata was getting a little angry with him. This was a serious matter to her.

"And here I thought you were the smart one. I was talking about you." Sasuke stared at her until she processed what he had just said. Hinata blushed deeply. Boy she felt dumb.

"W-well how do you I d-didn't already have a date." Hinata tried to make him seem like he didn't know everything. Sasuke turned around in his seat and then looked up at her.

"Well one, your blushing hard right now, and you would have rejected me when I tried to kiss you, (Sasuke started writing something in his notebook)……Right?" Sasuke looked at her in her eyes. Hinata felt beaten. Her stomach began back flipping inside her.

"W-well I-"

"Are we going together or not?"

"Y-yes b-but I-"

"Great looks like lunch time is up." Sasuke smiled at her packed up his things and left the class room. Hinata gave up on trying to win. Sasuke was too damn smooth. Sasuke leaned back in the class room.

"We have history Hinata." Sasuke laughed to himself and left. Hinata smiled to herself and couldn't help but think of Sasukes smile.

~See it didn't take me long to update! I love SasuHina.~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Sasukes Kiss

Temari was sitting outside of the school building waiting for her best friend Tenten.

"What the hell. Where is she? (Temari looked at her watch.) The bell is about to ring." Temari grew impatient.

"Sup. So am I-"

"LATE! Damn Tenten what were you doing? Making the bus!?" Temari looked at Tenten's two brown buns atop her head.

"I have something important to tell you."

"What is it? This better be good for all that screamin you just did." Tenten rolled her eyes, they both started to walk up the steps of their high school.

"Ok…Brace yourself…You know my little bro right…Well he's going to the dance."Temari waited for Tentens reaction.

"What, he isn't even in our grade. Who would ask him!?" Tenten had that look like 'WTF'.

"Konan."

"What that goth!" Tenten said.

"Yeah. That's not even the worst part. It's _my _dance." Temari was pissed.

"Well isn't there like some kind of rule about this." Tenten quizzed.

"I so hate that damn goth, she is ruining the best dance of the fucking year for me. Anyway who are you going with?" Temari asked. Tenten giggled and smiled.

"Well!?" Temari didn't have time for girly crap.

"Neji." Tenten giggled again.

"Really. Well when you get the chance tell him to cut his hair." Temari teased Tenten about Neji's long hair all the time.

"HA, HA. Funny, I like his hair."Tenten rolled her eyes and headed to her class.

"Wait Tenten……Ask him if you can _braid_ it for'em." Temari said. Tenten put up her middle finger and laughed. They both went their separate ways.

~At Lunch~

"So what's the formula again?" Sasuke said, tapping the pencil against his chin. Hinata was still having difficulties meeting Sasuke's eyes.

"I see you're still having trouble looking at me. What are you going to do when we are at the dance?" Sasuke laughed quietly. Hinata bit her lip and tried her best to meet his eyes. She got to the top of his nose before travelling back down to his mouth.

"Well that was better than before." Sasuke noticed her effort. Hinata smiled shyly. She was glad that someone actually took notice in something she did.

Sasuke glanced around the lunch room, sensing that Sakura was somewhere near. _I have to keep Sakura away from my girl. Only thing she'll do is cry or maybe she'd hurt my girl… wow I'm already thinking of her as 'my girl'. _Sasuke thought. He quickly stood up, startling Hinata quite a bit.

"Um… Where… where are we going?" Hinata asked as Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She was pulled out of seat and the books were gathered with fast speeds. Sasuke grabbed their bags and slung them on his bag as he dragged her out the cafeteria. As soon as they stepped into the deserted hallway, all books and bags were dropped. Sasuke wouldn't let Sakura ruin this moment this time. He would do this here and now.

"Hey!" Hinata shouted as Sasuke pressed her harshly into a nearby wall. His breath sent chills up her spine. She shivered as he blew lightly on her pale ear.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing?" she slightly whimpered. Sasuke smirked; he knew that she knew what was going on. He gripped her chin tight enough so that she wouldn't be able to turn away from him. His thumb caressed her soft skin as he tilted her head toward himself. He found himself nearly drowning in gray pools.

Hinata closed her eyes as Sasuke gently lowered his lips onto hers. She felt heat travel down her spine as Sasuke's arms went around her slim waist. He pulled her closer and their hips lined up. He was in complete bliss as Hinata's lips parted just enough for him to slid his tongue inside. He could feel Hinata respond just the way he wanted. She leaned more into him, practically begging him for more. Her arms made her way to his neck, pulling him down. She wanted, almost needed him.

Sasuke's hand was travelling to Hinata's shirt. He was going to go up her shirt and graze her soft, flat belly. But he never got the chance to do it. The cafeteria door slammed open, making Sasuke and Hinata pause. He felt his girl tense up and pull from him slightly. He tightened his arms, not letting her get away. Then he turned his head to see his intruder.

It was… Sakura. _Damn, _was the single thought that passed through the Uchiha's mind.

"How… how?" Sakura stuttered. She had left the lunchroom in hope that she'd find Sasuke alone. Maybe Hinata would have gone home but no! She was kissing up on HER Sasuke-kun! _This can't go unpunished! _Sakura thought hysterically. Her eyes turned red as she focused on Hinata. The girl's lips were kissed swollen!

"Ah!" Hinata shouted as Sakura suddenly slammed her into the locker. Hinata felt her own anger come up. She didn't like it when people hit her. She didn't like it when people thought that she was scared or weak! It bruised her pride.

Sasuke, meanwhile, thought it was best to stay out. He had heard very a vague rumor that the more shy the girl is the more surprises she could deliver.

"Sakura… let me go." Hinata ordered, her voice low. Sakura was not in her right mind. She was just so… angry! It wasn't fair. This wench had tricked Sasuke into kissing her! He was hers! Hers! HERS!

"Shut your mouth!" Sakura slammed her harshly again. Hinata took a deep breath then did something that Sasuke did not expect. She pulled back her hand and quickly back handed Sakura right off her. The pink haired girl fell away from her, landing on the opposite wall. She looked at Hinata, hand on her burning cheek.

"I am… shy. Not… weak!" Hinata actually _hissed._ Sasuke thought that he actually loved Hinata more because of this. She wasn't a little damsel in distress! She could fend for herself. _Thank you for that one… _Sasuke thought. Now Sasuke knew that there was no reason for him to be overprotective.

~HAHA! Hinata slapped that BI**H!!!!!! Sorry for Sakura fans, didn't mean to be so mean. I'll update soon!~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Hinata's truce.

The next day in school Sakura could not let everyone know what Hinata did to her face. It would ruin her rep. She was pacing back in forth in the busy hall way waiting for Ino.

"Hey Sakura." Ino approached her.

"Hey." Sakura was sad. She still wouldn't give up on Sasuke she thought.

"Yo check that out!" Ino whispered ecstatically pointing at something. Sasuke walked down the hall with his arm around Hinatas waist.

_Damn it! Damn it! _Sakura wanted to poison Hinata Hyuga!

"They look so good together awww-" Ino was interrupted.

"NO THE HELL THEY DON'T INO!" Ino Jump at Sakuras sudden outburst.

"OK um two words, HAT-TING. Chill hot head. God Sakura you really need to get over him and the best way to do that is to find a date before it's too late. Cool that rhymed. But that's not the point you're thinking about him, when he definitely isn't thinking of you. There are like only two more days until the dance." Ino actually made some since.

_She's right…..I need a date. But I won't give up on Sasuke no matter what._' Sakura thought.

~In class~

Sakura looked around the room searching for a catch. _Let's see, who's not taken, __Kiba__ I don't think, Lee, and __ewww __Naruto__.' _Sakura would take anyone but Naruto. She decided to try and take Kiba. She would ask him after class.

~ After class.~

In the busy halls she saw Kiba opening his locker. _Well here goes'_ She thought.

"High Kiba." Sakura forced a smile.

"Sakura." Kiba placed some books in his locker. He seemed angry.

"A-are you angry with me?" Sakura was confused

"Yes. Hinata told me all about your outburst on her. And I think you got what you deserved. And don't worry she won't tell anyone else she's not you. And I'm already going to the dance with someone, and so is lee." Kiba began to walk away. He turned around to Sakura.

"And stop going after Sasuke and notice when you have a good guy that likes you." Kiba left her there with her mouth wide open.

She forgot, Kiba was like Hinatas brother. There was nothing they didn't share. She felt like a complete idiot. And what did he mean a good guy liked her. She needed to get away from all this. She went in the girl's bathroom and went in the stall. She sat on the toilet and began to cry. Someone came in the bathroom and went to the mirror.

"H-hello. Do you need some help?" Sakura herd a soft voice.

Sakura opened the door only to see Hinata. She didn't even feel angry anymore.

"I'm fine." Sakura went to the mirror. Hinata pulled out a tissue for Sakura. Sakura was hesitant at first and thought of Ino's words, "HAT-TING". Sakura took the tissue.

"I didn't mean for Kiba to be mean. And I am, really sorry for our f-fight." Hinata was truly sorry.

"Hyuga, don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing, I started it. And how can you be so g-generous after that." Sakura couldn't believe how nice she was being.

"Why hold a grudge. I just want to be friends with you n-not enemies." Hinata said.

_Damn no wonder __Sasuke__ likes her so much, she's …perfect.' _Sakura felt jealous and happy for them at the same time.

"Well." Hinata held out her arms. Sakura couldn't believe this.

_Why not. _Sakura thought. Sakura gave Hinata a hug.

"Friends." Hinata said.

"Friends." Sakura agreed. Sakura

The bell rung for school to be dismissed. Sakura was happy for them she thought. But she still had feelings for him. She went outside down the steps of her high school and saw a bright yellow head of hair.

_Oh Naruto..........OH! Naruto! That's who Kiba ment '_Sakura didn't know he liked her. She felt so dumb and mean. She didn't like him because of his rep. She knew she was now a complete Bicth. She decided to stop acting the way she did. She went to Naruto.

"Hi Naruto." She thought she was going to get a good tongue lashing from him, like Kiba. Instead she was surprised.

"Hi. What's up." Naruto said.

"Um.....Kiba told me you liked me and I was wondering, if....." Sakura trailed off because she knew he was going to say no.

"Yea i'll go with you." Naruto smiled. _WHAT! _Sakura didn't understand.

"WHAT! Just like that you don't hate me." Sakura couldn't believe this.

"No. Why would I." Naruto leaned over and kissed Sakura on her cheek.

(The same cheek Hinata slapped on.) Naruto walked away leaving Sakura confused and as soon as he hit the corner he said "Yes!"

~Sorry this chapter is so short, I want to get to the dancing! Yes, yes I know I made them friends. But we can all agree Hinata wouldn't hold a grudge.~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The night before the dance.

Hinata sat silently in front of her mirror wondering what she should do to her hair. She never really had to do anything to her hair before Sasuke. But this is a special occasion. And she couldn't ware her hair down, it was just to plain. What should she ware for makeup, was her dress to plain, were the other girls going to wear dresses. Too many things were going through her mind.

"Hey sister, watcha doin. Thinking about the _dance?_ " Hinata's little sister Hanabi skip in her room.

"Well I have a dress but, I don't think it's good enough. It's in my closet if you want to see it." Hinata still stared long into her mirror. Hanabi open the closet and she pulled out the dress and placed it on the bed.

"Wow, this is… somewhat ok." Hanabi looked the dress up and as if it were a dead mouse.

Hinata jumped up. She knew it! Everything is going to be ruined because she had this stupid, ugly, plain black dress.

"What am I going to do?" Hinata whined. 'It's the end of the world' she thought.

"Stop acting like it's the end of the world Hinata. (Hinata quickly got her act together) well there is another dress lying around the house." Hanabi gave a smile from ear to ear.

"What do you mean?" Hinata was confused.

"Well Moms stuff is still here, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind if you wore one of her old dresses. After all you look just like her." Hanabi was a little jealous that her sister looked like the one she missed most.

"Really, you don't dad would mind." She knew how her dad felt about her Mothers things not being touched. If anything happened to the remains of his wife, he would die inside and out.

"No, well we should ask him….come on he's in the kitchen." Hanabi skipped down the hall and down a flight of steps. Hinata quickly but quietly followed.

The two Hyuga sisters arrived in the kitchen to find their dad reading his news paper and sipping that nasty stuff he calls tea. They stared at him until he looked up, and met their eyes.

"Um……Yes" he wanted to know why Hanabi had the big smile on her face. He placed his green colored tea on the table.

"Daddy Hinata wanted to if she could ware one of moms old dresses because her dress is extra ugly and at first we were afraid to ask but then we figured you wouldn't mind since Hinata looks exactly like mom so pleeeese can she ware one to her school dance you don't want her to look ugly do you this is the dance of a life time so pleeeese she won't get it dirty I swear." Hanabi said all of that without taking a breath. Her father raised an eyebrow and chuckled a bit.

"Sure. But-"

"Thanks dad you saved her from complete embarrassment!" Hanabi kissed her dad on the cheek. The happy little Hyuga sister grabbed Hinata by the wrist and ran out of the kitchen.

"Huh. Kama, what is wrong with my children." Hiashi sipped his tea.

~In their fathers room~

"Oh how about this one, this is pretty." Hanabi suggested a yellow dress which went off the shoulder. Hinata shook her head in disagreement.

"This one is nice" Hinabi held it up to herself. This one was black and elegant but the there was no back on the dress.

Hinata went to the closet moving dress after dress, still nothing sparked her entrust. Some were too revealing and some were too concealing. Really, the ruffles on the neck nearly choked her to death just by gazing upon it.

Hanabi was getting a bit discouraged. They had looked through most of the dresses and not one of them seemed to make Hinata smile. Hanabi was getting a bit bored and curious at the same time. Everyone knew that this was a dangerous combination. 'What's going to be under his bed?' Hanabi thought. The young girl dropped down and gazed under the bed. She thought it would be filled with horrible secrets.

However, there was only a tan box. 'Ooh! What's in the box!?' Hanabi wondered. With an evil smile, Hinabi pulled out the box and opened it. Inside was the most wonderful thing. And Hinata was going to love it! 'Or else…' the younger Hyuga thought.

Hinata was one more dress from giving up. Why couldn't she find something that would pop? Something that would have Sasuke's jaw to the floor! It was all she wanted. Hinata threw up her hands and sighed loudly.

"Oooh Hinata!" Hanabi said in a sing-song voice. Hinata turned around to see Hanabi holding the perfect colored dress. It was lavender, her favorite color. It made her eyes more distinct and lovely. And Hinata was going to try it on… Hanabi made sure if it.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Hanabi shouted, banging on the bathroom door. Hinata said something too low for her to hear. Just as the young girl was about to bang on the door again, Hinata came out. And she looked AMAZING!

The lavender dress showed off her curves. The dress came just below her knees. There was a bodice like top that pushed her breast slightly up, revealing her breast just a bit. The off shoulder dress revealed pale, creamy shoulders.

Hinata looked in the full length mirror and gasped. 'I look… amazing,' Hinata thought.

"It is a little bit too tight," Hinata said. Hanabi felt a vein in her forehead throb. 'After… looking through twenty dresses… she wants to truly say…'

"Hinata… Twenty dresses. Twenty. You are wearing this dress and I am doing your hair!" Hanabi said with a dark aura around her body. Hinata smiled and nodded. She knew that there was no arguing with Hinabi when she was this irritated.

"Okay. How are you doing my hair?" Hinata asked. Hanabi tilted her head and seemed to be calculating. Then she smiled and stepped toward her older sister. The younger girl had to slide over a stool to reach her sister's hair properly.

"Up. It will be worn up." Hanabi stated with finality in her voice. Hinata didn't say anything as her hair was lifted above her shoulders. A few strands stuck out in curly pieces. Although it wasn't how it would really look, it was beautiful.

~I shall not lie my friend (Naachan'sredhead) helped me with the design of Hinata's dress. Now if you look her up… she does mostly Yaoi. So if you don't like it… do NOT look her up!!!! I don't own Naruto and Tune in for the next chapter… sometime, somewhere!~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Dates are here

Hinata was in the shower standing there thinking of Sasuke. She was predicting that absolutely nothing could go wrong. She had the perfect dress; her sister had the perfect hairstyle planed and the perfect date. Sasuke never really told Hinata that he thought about her as a girlfriend so Hinata was going to be careful not to give him too much of herself.

'_But what if I do accidently do? Mother always said that no one could make you do anything, but she was wrong about that.' _Hinata was getting too worked up about nothing. Sasuke wouldn't make Hinata do anything that she didn't want to do.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Hinata almost slipped from the sound of the door.

"Hurry up Hinata! I am too excited to wait for a two hour shower! Sheesh save some water for the fish!" Hanabi grew impatient every minute Hinata stayed in the shower.

"Um… ok-ok." Hinata hurried up out the shower. Hinata grabbed the lotion that said 'Lavender flower'. It was Hanabi's idea; she said Hinata had to have the full effect.

Hanabi made sure Hinata applied that lotion well. She then slipped into the lavender dress, observing herself once again in her full length mirror.

"(clap, clap) Hinata let's goooo." Hanabi was way too excited. Even more excited than Hinata, the one who was attending the dance.

Hanabi combed her sister's hair one hundred times. She said it was for good luck. The excited little Hyuga pinned her sister's hair up so perfectly that it couldn't look better.

"I…..am…finished….my…masterpiece….you can open your eyes now." Hanabi had a tear in her eye but quickly wiped it away before Hinata could open her eyes.

"It's…." Hinata couldn't say anything but she left her mouth hanging low.

"I know." Hanabi fully agreed.

~Meanwhile, at Sasuke's~

Sasuke was in his bathroom, the one that was in his room. In the mirror doing his hair with only a towel wrapped tightly around himself. He began putting on his sharply ironed pants and black undershirt.

"Shit." He realized he didn't have his car keys in his pocket and he remembered he had put them in his pants pocket the night before.

"Shit." He said it again as he realized this could only work ok his older brother, Itachi.

Sasuke went across the hall and opened his brother's door, only to find him sitting in the dark corner of the room reading hentai. Itachi slowly looked up; you couldn't see his face though. Just barley, but you could see the whites of his cold eyes.

"Foolish little brother, have you ever heard of knocking before entering." Sasuke knew he was smiling under that cloak of darkness.

"Have you ever heard of stealing keys. You-" Sasuke was interrupted.

"Whoa, Whoa, name calling. How... grown up. You want your keys foolish brother." Itachi teased.

"Yes the hell I do you Fuck_ing_asshole." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Whoa, talking like that won't get those keys back little brother." Itachi picked up a cigarette box and pulled out a single. He lit it still sitting in the dark, he took out a lighter and lit a single flame. The light illuminated his face which revealed a face that looked too much like Sasuke's. He through the lighter some ware in his cluttered room.

"What the hell do you want, Itachi." Sasuke wanted to kill him here and now.

"Thirty dollars. For… things. " He took another exhale of his cigarette. Sasuke retrieved his wallet and dropped three tens on his bed. Itachi exhaled another deep puff of smoke from his nearly done cigarette.

"Thank you very much little brother, I mean foolish little brother." Itachi stared at his brother waiting.

"Well." Sasuke hated him.

"Oh that right." Itachi reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out the keys.

"Ta-da." Itachi smiled under the darkness and tossed his little brother the keys.

Sasuke caught his keys with one hand and started to leave the room.

"Oh little brother, one more thing." Itachi called.

"What?" Sasuke hissed.

"That Hyuga girl is a cute little number, I'd fuck her." Itachi took another huff.

Sasuke quickly ran over to Itachi and grabbed his shirt with both hands. He held him up on the wall.

"You little- (Itachi blew smoke in Sasuke face)." Sasuke dropped Itachi in his dark corner. He coughed and held his hand over his mouth.

"YOU are such a dick." Sasuke left the room slamming his door. Itachi laughed to himself.

Sasuke had a new problem. He had to wash the stench of smoke off of him.

~Sakura house~

"Damn, I _will_, be the life of the party." Sakura had her shiny pink hair up in a clip to match her dress. Her dress was the tightest dress; which was three inches above the knee. It was dark red with diamonds around the hem. She just finished spraying herself with her expensive perfume when the doorbell rang.

Sakura grabbed her purse and jacket and literally flew past her mom on the way to front door.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Sakura opened the door only to find Naruto looking handsome, even if he was wearing the brightest orange-est tie you've ever seen. He had on an all black suite with a clean white shirt.

He was holding a red corsage.

Sakura quickly snatched the flower from his hands and stared at it in awe.

"So I guess you like it?" Naruto smiled at her.

"Like it, I love it. I never got anything- I mean from a boy, I mean." Sakura looked a little sad in the eyes.

"You're way too beautiful, I don't believe you." Naruto locked arms with Sakura and began to walk her to his car. Naruto opened the door for Sakura. Sakura realized Naruto had gotten her favorite color.

"Um, Naruto how did you know… my favorite color." Sakura met his eyes.

"Well…. I notice everything about you." Sakura leaned in to Naruto's lips. Naruto kissed her back passionately. The pink haired girl smiled a bit under his lips, this was actually pretty good.

~Back at Hinata's~

"OMG! Oh My God!" Hanabi jumped up and down in front of the window.

Hinata flew off the couch.

"What do you see!" Hinata was excited for the answer.

"It's him! It's the Uchiha boy and he's hot! He looks like a vampire! A hot vampire! He has on a black suite with a black shirt, no tie. His shirt is open a little!" Hanabi stoped her girlish jumpimg when the doorbell rang.

Hinata was just about to open the door, when her Father grabbed the door knob.

Their expressions clearly screamed, 'Oh NO!' Hinata got from in front of the door. Before Haishi could open the door fully, Hanabi's hand landed harshly onto her father's hand. Hinata sighed in relief as her little sister began to drag their father up the stairs. Sasuke watched in confusion as Hanabi struggled to push the man up the stairs.

Before the older man disappeared fully he made the universal motion of 'I'm watching you. ALWAYS.' Hinata raised a brow, confused on his suddenly uneasy face. Hinata shifted slightly as Sasuke's eyes finally locked onto both her body and outfit.

"… Wow," Sasuke whispered. Then he pulled a large banquet of gray roses. Hinata smiled and gently took the roses and smelled them. Slowly she looked up at her date. Sasuke nodded slowly, the roses did bring out her eyes.

"Kimi! Could you take these please?" Hinata turned around. A short, plain woman automatically appeared. She grabbed the roses and grinned warmly at Sasuke. Then she ran off to place the flowers in a vase.

"The flowers looked beautiful," Hinata smiled. Sasuke took her hand and began walking. Suddenly he stopped and looked back at her.

"Just like my date." He smirked. Hinata did that cute little blush she usually did. Sasuke saw this as a wonderful chance to kiss his Hinata. Just as he was leaning in to get a kiss, the sound of a window banging open echoed in the empty night.

"Do you think you are SLICK, Uchiha!?" Haishi shouted. Hinata's face turned beet red as she whirled around to see Hanabi yanked her spying father. Before Sasuke could say anything to break the awkward silence, Hinata grabbed his hand and quickly dragged him to his expensive car.

_IT WAS TIME FOR THE DANCE!_

~And that's how the cookie crumbles. I don't own Naruto.~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The dance, finally.

Two cars pulled up into the already packed car lot. Sasuke emerged from his expensive car and walked around the other side to open the door for his date. Another boy emerged from a dark red car. His long brown hair and Hyuga eyes met Hinata's. It was her not so distant cousin Neji. Just as wealthy as Hinata, he dressed with taste. Hinata knew there was going to be trouble. Neji treated Hinata likea big brother would treat his little sister when with any male. Neji walked over to the car door and helped his date out of the car. Tenten appeared out of the car wearing a traditional white Chinese dress encrusted with colorful flowers. It came below the knee with two slits on each thigh. She wore her hair in one bun with a neat bang.

The two Hyuga members approached each other. Hinata looked at Sasuke and nodded, indicating that she needed some time to talk to her cousin alone.

"Hinata what are you doing here, with him." Neji pointed to Sasuke.

"I'm going to the dance, just like you. I just want to have fun nothing serious. I swear." Hinata hated when Neji was so over protective. She also knew what was going to come out of his mouth next.

'_Couldn't this wait until another day'_was all Hinata could think.

"Listen, your father told me-"

"To protect me at any cost because I am the air, I know I heard it all before." Hinata folded her arms.

"Fine, I will leave you alone, for now. But as soon as I see him trying to do anything to you, I will have no choice to intervene." Neji said.

"What would he be trying to do!?" Hinata exclaimed.

"I… I don't know." Neji said. He knew Sasuke would try something but, he didn't know what he would try.

Neji made it clear to Sasukethat he didn't like him. Neji gave Sasuke an ugly look. The Uchiha walked over to his girlfriend and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry Mr. Hyuga, I'll take real good care of her." Sasukesmirked. He didn't really like Neji and knew him going out with Hinata would be disapproving in his eyes.

"You watch your step Uchiha." Neji walked his date inside the building.

"Is your whole family filled with over protective men?" Sasuke looked at Hinata with a smile.

"Yes… unfortunately. I'm just glad you didn't meet my dad's bodyguard." Hinata said. Sasuke's smile faded. She walked over to the entrance leaving Sasukewith wide eyes. She looked at him and smiled, it was a joke. Sasuke walked over smiling once again.

~Inside~

The party was already filled up with excited teenagers. The music was loud and so were the conversations. Food stretched along one wall and on the other side was the stage and the DJ. There was a huge disco ball, and lights turned colors. They were all glad he was playing current music. A lot of people were dancing, some were doing dances that weren't even invented.

Some chaperones weren't a good choice for this dance. Teenagers could get away with anything with Mr. Hatake there. All he wanted to do was read his books.

Lee sat at the table with his partner Karin. Karin didn't really want to go with lee because she only had eyes for Sasuke. In fact she asked Lee, and he couldn't refuse, he was too scared to ask Sakura. There was no one left, so they both had no choice. They both looked bored and their expressions were easy to read. Lee didn't want to be here with her and she didn't want to be here with him.

Choji and Ino were all ready on the dance floor. Ino had her back to Choji's front. She danced on him, he had no idea what to do. He was as red as a tomato from blushing. He looked over to his best friend Shikamaru for help, but he was as bad at dancing as Choji.

Shikamaru on the other hand was having trouble with his date, Temari. All she wanted to do was stare at her brothers every move. All she kept talking about was how Gaara ruined her chance at everything.

"Lookat him, pretending like he's doing nothing wrong." Temari growled.

"…Girls are Troublesome." Shikamaru whispered.

Sasuke was attempting to get Hinata to dance.

"Come on let's get on the dance floor." Sasuke wanted to dance but Hinata didn't know how.

"But, I c-can't." Hinata wouldn't embarrass herself in front of Sasuke. That wasn't an option for her.

"You can do long division in seconds but you can't do this." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Hinata blushed instantly as Sasuke pulled her out on the dance floor. Hinata let Sasukelead, he grabbed her hands and they started to do a mamba like dance.

"See it's easy, nothing to it." Sasuke ensured her that there were other people making bigger fools of themselves.

About ten minutes later, Sakura and Naruto finally arrived. Naruto was wearing more of Sakura's lip gloss than she was. Sakura notice and pulled out a pocket tissue from her bag and started to wipe his face. Naruto move her hand out of the way and started to kiss her. They playfully fought trying to remove the lip gloss, and Naruto trying to get more on himself. Sakura eventually won the battle.

Naruto and Sakura moved to the dance floor, they both knew what they were doing and they looked good doing it. They danced and danced until Sakura remembered something that she needed to do. Sakura told Naruto that she'd be right back. Sakura went over to her best friend, Ino who was still dancing with her date.

"Excuse me for a minute Choji." Sakura grabbed Ino from her groove. When Ino was out of site Choji took a deep breath. All of this dancing was making him hungry.

"Nice dress." Sakura was a little jealous that Ino's dress was very pretty on her very skinny body.

Ino wore a light blue dress with sparkles all over it and small silver earrings.

"Well did you bring it?" Sakura asked. Ino patted her hand bag.

"Yup let's do this." Ino and Sakura walked over to the table filled with food. They both dug in their hand bags and pulled out a silver flask. They started to dump the solution into the red punch. Ino then gave the tainted punch a quick ster.

"This should get the party going." Ino smiled while pouring two cups of this new punch. Sakura did the same. They each returned back to their dates.

~meanwhile~

Sasuke and Hinata were still dancing away.

"Sasuke, do you want something to drink?" Hinata asked.

"No but I'll wait for you." Sasuke watched Hinata leave until she disappeared into the raving crowed.

Hinata grabbed a red cup and put just a tiny bit of punch in it. She took a sip and decided that she really, _really_ liked it. Hinata then poured herself some more punch, _a lot_ more. She sipped it until she got back to her dancing partner. When Hinata reached Sasuke her cup was empty.

"Your punch must have been really good." Sasuke notice her thirst was quite large.

"Yeah…" Hinata giggled uncontrollably. Sasuke raised a brow. Something was up with his girlfriend. Maybe she was just having a good time he thought.

The DJ turned off the music and people boo-ed.

"Alright, alright keep your heads on, this is a song requested from this young man here." The DJ pointed to a short red head.

"This song is for Konan." The spotlight went on a girl with dark hair which had a single black rose in it. She had on an all black dress which spread out and touched the floor. The crowed made that 'ooooo' sound and some girls 'awed'. Temari stood up quickly and revealed a black dress which had a red sash.

"Hey do you see that, what the hell, what is he doing!?" Temari was referring to her red headed brother, Gaara. She was talking to Shikamaru who held his head up with one hand and in the other, a drink he sipped. The DJ made a motion with his hand to calm the crowed.

Shikamarugot up and left for a smoke. Temari was so intent on watching her brother, that she didn't even notice Shikamaru's absents.

"I… can't… believe… this." Temari was angry. The hot headed blonde crushed her plastic red cup, and red liquid splattered to the floor. This was her dance not his.

The red headed boy walked down the steps, and the crowed cleared to let him through. He made it back to Konan in one piece. He snapped his fingers and classical music began to play. He pulled Konan close to him with one arm wrapped around her waist and he held out the other, waiting for her to place her hand in his. She gently placed her hand on his and they began to dance as if they were at a Cinderella bald.

Tenten slid over to Temari, who was still holding her crushed cup.

"Well…." Tenten teased.

"Shut it, bun. This is sick." Temari was on the verge of murder.

"Where's Shikamaru." Tenten whispered.

"I don't care where he is. Probably went in his car to sleep." Temari said.

"You have the same problem as Neji. All he wants to do is watch his cousin. And to think he said he liked this dress on me. I _hate_ boys." Tenten rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Sasuke watched Hinata stare at Gaara and Konan, as dance their ballroom dance.

'_Damn, if I had only thought of that'_Sasuke thought.

They swiftly moved round and round likeprofessionals. Spinning her around like a princess, Gaara watched her black dress twirl.

Gaara ended their dance by dipping konan and gently pulling her back up into a small kiss. Everyone clapped except Temari.

Everyone slowly began to crowd back onto the dance floor as a slow song started to play.

"Shall we." Sasuke held out his hand for Hinata's.

"Of c-course." The shy Hyuga was scared, she never slow danced with anyone. Sasuke held her close. Hinata rested her head on his chest. Their bodieswere aligned perfectly. They slowly moved back and forth, slowly rocking.

A female with blazing red hair came crashing through the doors silently shouting at her date.

"See if you didn't take so damn long getting to my house, we would have been here on time." Tayuya poked her date harshly in the chess.

"What! If you didn't take forever to get ready, we would have been here earlier. You knew when it was supposed to start." Her date bared his Kay-nine like teeth. Kiba hated this girl. At that very moment he wished he would have asked his best friend. But he knew he was like a brother to Hinata.

"OH! So now it's my fault." Tayuya said.

"YES! Yea it is!" Kiba kept it down people were starting to stare.

Tayuya rushed away before he could come back with another response. She plopped down in a seat and turned her head away from Kiba.

Kiba turned around and he saw Hinata and Sasuke dancing. He then left the room hating them all.

Sasuke and Hinata were very close almost as if they were hugging. Hinata laid her head on Sasukes chest because she felt a bit dizzy, but could still fill him holding her so she was ok. Both of Sasukes arms were tightly wrapped around her waist, Hinatas hands were holding his shoulders. But not too far away there was another Hyuga watching them.

Neji started to walk over to them when Tenten grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"What are you doing Neji, you're here with me not Hinata and Sasuke." Tenten was tired of getting no attention from her date.

"Look at him he's putting his hands all over her." Neji said.

"There dancing like we should be." Tenten couldn't believe the way he was acting.

"Look, I don't have time for this, I don't have time for you right now ok. Now go get yourself some punch or something." Neji was about to walk over to his Cousin when Tenten grabbed punch off of a nearby table and turned him around.

"HERE!" Tenten said. Neji managed to dodge most of it. She tried splashed the punch in his face, but most of it got on his arm. It took a moment for Neji to realize what just happened.

"Here's your punch. I hate you." Tenten stormed out of the dance.

People stopped dancing and started to observe the scene as Neji went after her.

~Out side~

Neji grabbed Tenten.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Wrong with me, what's wrong with you! You don't have time for me! That's what's wrong with me!" Tenten was on the verge of tears.

"What, I do have time for you." Neji didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Back there, you said you didn't have time for me Neji." Tentens tears came to visit.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Listen I'll just walk home, leave me alone." Tenten started to walk away. Neji grabbed her arm, Tenten pulled her arm away.

"Just let her cool off." A nearby voice said. Neji quickly turned around, meeting Shikamaru.

"How long have you… never mind." Neji leaned on the wall next to Shikamaru. He closed his eyes.

~back inside~

"Hinata are you ok?" Sasuke held Hinata up. She wasn't holding her feet up. Sasuke picked her up with both arms and carried her outside in the hall way. He looked outside and had seen Neji talking with Shikamaru.

'_shit' _Sasuke thought. O well, Sasuke went outside. Immediately Neji ran over to them.

"What did you do to her!" Neji looked like he was ready to fight.

"Calm down." Sakura giggled. She came crashing through the doors. She had Naruto, they both fell down on a nearby car.

"I sort of… spiked the punch" Sakura laughed.

Sasuke placed Hinata in the front seat of his car and buckled her in.

"Hey what are you doing." Neji stopped Sasuke.

"Listen I'm taking her home. Now leave me alone before I kick your ass." Sasuke was fed up.

"What uchiha." Neji moved closer to Sasuke, ready to pounce like a waiting lion. Shikamaru walked between them.

"Alright everybody chill." Shikamaru said. "Neji you go find Tenten and make sure she's ok. Sasuke you take Naruto and Sakura home, they shouldn't drive and ask Sakura if anyone else drunk that punch." Shikamaru through his cigarette to the curb.

Sasuke and Neji stared for a moment and then broke away. They followed Shikamaru's plan. Sasuke grabbed the two drunks and put them in the back seats.

"Sakura… Sakura!" Sasuke got her attention. Sakura jumped.

"Did anyone else drink the punch." Sasuke was annoyed with her.

"Yea…Ino-pig and hoagie." Sakura sat on Narutos lap and quickly went to sleep.

Sasuke went back inside, the party was getting dull and people were leaving. He had seen Ino and Choji sitting on the floor. Choji was passed out and Ino looked drowsy.

'_He is going to be heavy' _Sasuke thought.

As if Ino and Sakura weren't annoying enough when sober. He managed to get the two other drunk-ies in his car, and when he returned Neji was gone and so was Shikamaru.

"Sa… su..ke, w-whats… happing?" Sasuke turned around, it was Hinata. He went to the front and Hinata was half asleep.

"You.. ah might of accidentally drunk something that wasn't just punch." Sasuke said.

"O… my… god. My dad, is gonna… kill… me." Hinata Started crying.

'_This is going to be a long night' _Sasuke thought.

~Does anyone think i need to make the chapter longer, I would have, but i just didn't feel like it. I like things to be quick and short. But i hate reading a good story written by some one else and they don't finish it. That is so F-ing annoying, oh hope you like the chp. I DONT OWN NARUTO.~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A kiss good night.

Sasuke drove with five other bodies in his car. Four of them were asleep while one was crying.

"Listen Hinata, I'm sure your father will understand an accident." Sasuke tried his best to comfort her.

"No he won't." Hinata whined. Hinata shed more tears. Sasuke placed his hand on Hinata's thigh. He realized what he was touching and quickly removed his hand. Hinata stopped crying. She noticed Sasuke tried to comfort her. Hinata leaned over to the driver's side and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

Lucky it was dark, because Sasuke didn't want Hinata to see him blushing. It was a moment of awkward silence.

They were both sitting face forward. Sasuke concentrated on his driving while Hinata concentrated on what to say next.

"Well!" Narutos bright yellow head of hair popped up out of nowhere. Sasuke swerved out of control a bit. Hinata jumped up so far she hit her head on the ceiling.

Hinata rubbed her head.

"WHAT THE HELL, DUMB ASS!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sorry bout' that." Naruto chuckled. "So did you guys do it yet?"

Hinata's eyes widened and blushed because images started to fill her mind.

"What the HELL!" Sasuke quickly grabbed the nearest thing (which was change out of the ashtray.) and through it at Naruto.

"Owww! It was just a question." Naruto started to pocket the thrown change.

"God Naruto you are the lamest." Sasuke went back to his driving.

Hinata looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but think of his body, but undressed. She turned around and looked out of the window. She started to think of mathematical equations. But her mind started to hurt. The Hyuga remembered she accidentally got drunk. She decided that was going to be the reason why she couldn't focus.

Sasuke stopped the car really fast. Naruto hit the back of Hinata's seat.

Hinata cracked a smile.

"Owww! You did that on purpose." Naruto said.

"No I didn't idiot. This is your house." Sasuke caught Hinata's smile, and he couldn't help but smirk his self.

"Oh no… I'm home… Late!" Naruto rushed out of the car.

Naruto rushed up to his front door. He was struggling with his key. When he finally managed to get his key in the door, it swung open. A woman with long dark red hair in a light pink robe grabbed Naruto's ear and yanked him inside.

"Ok… well next stop, Sakura's." Sasuke looked at Hinata who was in deep thought.

'_Wonder what she's thinking about.' _Sasuke wished he could read minds, because then he would understand girls better. The Uchiha started to drive.

Sasuke tried hard not to stare at Hinata's breast the whole night. But that dress wasn't helping at all. He thought it exaggerated her every curve. He kept sneaking peeks in-between driving. Sasuke had to break the silence.

"So… Hinata, tell me more about Neji." Sasuke said.

'_Neji, is that the best I could do._' Sasuke thought he should have asked about her.

"Well, um… He's a bit mean. He is always hanging out with my dad a lot. I think my dad wanted a son or something." Hinata wanted to ask a question. Sasuke watched Hinata's expressions.

"What's on your mind?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata put her finger on her chin.

"Well it's a stupid question… but do you think of me as… y-your girlfriend." Hinata wanted to hear this badly.

Sasuke chuckled. "Well yea. Hinata have you had… any other boyfriends."

Hinata only had one other boyfriend before Sasuke.

"Yea." She was embarrassed. She hoped he wouldn't ask-

"Do I know 'em." Sasuke was interested to know who was dumb enough to let the best looking girl in the school go.

"Um… K-… Kiba… kun." Hinata couldn't believe she just told him that.

"What! I knew he was your best friend… but... wow." Sasuke didn't want to push this. But he had to ask.

"What happened to you guys?"

"He… um… he started to like someone else." Hinata prayed that he wouldn't ask –

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata looked in the back seat and made sure they were all sleep.

"He started to like Ino." Hinata's stomach started to hurt. She felt angry at Kiba now. But Sasuke made her feelings for Kiba go away.

"That's… weird. Well he's dumb. Do you think he misses you?" Sasuke could only think of Ino.

'_She's annoying, and has no shape. No anything' _Sasuke thought.

Hinata wanted to tell Sasuke about all the times Kiba apologized. She wanted to tell him about the letters, and how he made her cry for two days straight. But she decided that would only make trouble.

"I don't know, probably not." Hinata lied.

A few minutes later they got Sakura's. Hinata woke her up. Sakura got out of the car and went to Hinata's window. Sakura whispered something in Hinata's ear. Sasuke raised a brow.

Sakura placed something in Hinata's hand, Sakura pranced away from the car.

"Hinata, what did she give you." Sasuke was curious. Hinata slowly opened her hand.

"Oh my god!" Quickly she through the little square package out of the car.

Sasuke started to laugh.

Hinata blushed, she had never held one in her hand.

"It's not funny." She smirked.

"Hinata it was just a-"

"Don't say that." Hinata said.

"Don't say what."

"The word." Hinata never said the word.

"Hinata, it's not tabooed." Sasuke smirked.

~An hour later~

Sasuke dropped everyone else home except Hinata. They continued to talk about various subjects. Hinata felt a little a better as the night went on. After all she didn't consume too much of the punch.

Sasuke and Hinata drove past Hinatas house at least four times. They didn't want the night to end.

"Well it's getting too late. I'll walk you up to the door." Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand. They approached her steps. Sasuke looked behind him and he looked up.

"What are you looking for?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, ah nothing." Sasuke immediately grabbed Hinata's waist and kissed her like he never kissed her before. Hinata was surprised at first but quickly got the memo. She kissed him back. They each pulled each other in closer. They were both into it.

(giggles)

They quickly broke apart.

"Did you hear that." Hinata whispered.

"I know I _seen_ it" A little girl said. She came from behind the bushes.

"Hanabi what are you doing." Hinata said.

"I saw you guys rolling around a couple times so I wanted to say hello."

"Do you know what time it is?" Hinata knew her sister was from another planet.

"It's time to go in the house before dad kills us all." Hanabi raised a brow.

Hinata looked in Sasuke's eyes because unfortunately her sister was right.

"I had a great time." Hinata said.

"Me too, so… see you later?" Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded. The Uchiha, walked down the steps. Hanabi held her sisters hand and watched with her.

"Now if he looks back you'll know he really likes you." Hanabi whispered.

Sasuke got to the last step at the Huyga house. He stopped a turned to look at Hinata for the last of their date.


End file.
